Quiproquos et coups de théâtre
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Jubia aide Gajeel lors d'une mission. A son retour, elle se rend compte que Grey la trompe et part sans réfléchir chez Léon, qui se rend compte qu'en plus de ça, elle ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs...


**Quiproquos et coup de théâtre**

_Merci à ma gentil Caladwen pour sa correction !_

_(L'histoire se passe quelques années après la première victoire de Fairy Tail aux Grands Jeux de la Magie…)_

Le temps était gris et maussade depuis quelques jours déjà. L'automne arrivait à grands pas sur Fiore, et le temps se faisait plus froid chaque jour, et plus humide. Les arbres perdaient leurs belles couleurs vertes pour revêtir leur camaïeu de rouge et d'orange.

Dans le désert de rocaille, cependant, il n'y avait qu'une saison : l'été caniculaire. Elle qui ne supportait pas vraiment les grandes chaleurs n'avait pourtant pas trop eu le choix lorsque Gajeel lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Gajeel, son plus vieil ami, le seul à l'avoir suivie jusqu'à Fairy Tail, le seul à connaître certains de ses secrets les plus sombres. Gajeel la tombe, qui gardait toutes les révélations qu'elle pouvait lui raconter pour lui, sans les ébruiter, Gajeel qui écoutait toujours très attentivement les ragots sur Levy McGarden sans en avoir l'air. Jubia était la seule à connaître cette particularité, elle connaissait bien le Dragon Slayer, et depuis le temps il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à elle pour n'importe quoi. Et à présent, il avait besoin d'elle pour une mission très spéciale : trouver le cadeau idéal pour l'anniversaire de Levy.

Lily avait enquêté discrètement pour savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir, et Levy avait expliqué au petit chat qu'elle avait vu une fleur du désert cristallisée, un jour, et qu'elle avait trouvé ça très beau. Seulement, le pauvre homme ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse fleur, et il avait donc demandé de l'aide à Jubia. Etant une fille également, elle devait avoir une meilleure idée de ce que cela pourrait être.

« **Jubia a déjà vu une fleur comme ça au musée, avec Lucy** » avait-elle dit.

Et à présent ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans ce désert aride, à chercher le seul endroit du pays où ils pourraient trouver cette rareté, depuis trois jours déjà. Gajeel commençait à en avoir un peu marre, car il n'était pas très patient, mais Jubia savait comment s'y prendre avec lui, depuis le temps. Cette chaleur l'irritait, et la mage avait donc usé de ses pouvoirs pour quelques moments de fraîcheur.

« **C'est très dur pour Jubia de faire ça en plein désert, alors il faudra se contenter des moments où le soleil ne tape pas trop fort.** »

Et le soleil déclinait à présent. Il fallait s'arrêter, installer la tente et faire le feu. Jubia profita du feu pour faire le repas, maigre, mais c'était mieux que rien. Les deux coéquipiers avaient préféré se rationner un peu au cas où leur mission prendrait plus de temps que prévu, d'autant plus que dans le désert, la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale.

« **Gajeel, Jubia voit quelque chose là-bas** » dit-elle soudain en plissant les yeux.

« **Tu divagues, t'as pris un coup de chaud, j'vois rien **» répliqua le dragon slayer.

« **Jubia ne pense pas** » insista-t-elle en se levant. « **Jubia va voir.** »

« **T'éloigne pas idiote, qui va s'occuper de la bouffe ?** » marmonna le mage, grognon.

« **Gajeel peut tourner la soupe sans problème, c'est très simple **» dit-elle en partant avec un sourire moqueur.

Sans en avoir l'air, le brun l'observa tout de même attentivement, suivant des yeux sa progression à la lumière du soleil couchant. Ce dernier appréciait la disparition de l'astre, car ça voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir se rafraichir, sans pour autant mourir de froid avec les quelques degrés qui subsistaient la nuit. Jubia avait prévu de la soupe exprès pour qu'ils se réchauffent avant de dormir.

Quinze minutes passèrent. Puis trente. Gajeel avait perdu son amie de vue, et il commençait à se demander où elle était passée. Quarante-cinq minutes suivirent. Il avait préféré sortir la soupe du feu et avait mangé un peu de lard fumé avec cette boisson chaude avant d'aller finalement à sa recherche.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait raison : il y avait bien quelque chose non loin de là, mais ce n'était pas une fleur. Il n'aurait pas su dire de quoi il s'agissait.

« **Gajeel !** » entendit-il au loin.

Tournant la tête, il voyait sa camarade à une centaine de mètres de là. Elle ne s'était pas perdue et était en train de retourner au camp en suivant la lueur du feu.

Le mage la rejoignit en quelque foulées, lui demandant si elle avait trouvé quelque chose. En guise de réponse, elle se contenta de sourire et elle sortir de son sac une fleur aux pétales pourpres emprisonnée dans un écrin de verre naturel.

« **Pour une fois, je suis bien content qu'on en ait terminé avec cette mission** » dit-il sur le chemin du retour.

« **Gajeel est impatient** » dit-elle simplement, amusée par son soulagement.

Enveloppant le cadeau soigneusement dans un tissu, les deux amis mangèrent (Gajeel considérant son précédent repas comme un simple encas) avant d'aller se coucher dans la tente.

« **J'espère pour toi que Grey va pas me faire chier en rentrant** » dit-il en s'allongeant lourdement sur le sol.

« **Pourquoi Grey embêterait Gajeel ?** » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« **Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre avec ce type de Lamia Scale, et je te préviens : s'il vient m'emmerder parce que tu dors avec moi, je vais pas être aussi gentil que son pote.** »

Elle se contenta de rire. Gajeel n'aimait pas qu'on l'embête pour des broutilles, et il connaissait Grey, qui se montrait très jaloux par moment. Autant que Jubia, à la seule différence qu'il se montrait plus subtil pour ennuyer les gens. En fait, Gajeel comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Natsu et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se battre, bien que ce soit une autre sorte de jalousie qui les y poussait.

La nuit avait été calme et un peu fraîche, il fallait l'avouer, mais le matin réchauffait l'atmosphère. Les deux mages avaient rangées la tente et toutes leurs affaires avant de repartir vers la capitale du lieu, d'où ils récupèreraient le train pour Magnolia. Le voyage de retour serait plus court, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de chercher quelque chose cette fois.

« **Jubia, utilise ta magie** » demanda Gajeel, rouge comme un piment séché tout en continuant à marcher. « **Jubia, aller.** »

« **Jubia ne peut pas** » dit-elle, peinée.

« **Trop chaud ?** »

« **Jubia ne sait pas** » avoua-t-elle, un peu perdue.

« **T'as du prendre un coup de chaud. Tu devrais rester un peu à Magnolia en rentrant avant de repartir en mission.** »

« **Oui papa !** » se moqua Jubia en avançant dans le sable.

« **T'as fini tes conneries ?** » demanda-t-il, dépité.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque le train arriva dans la gare silencieuse de Magnolia. Fatigués, les deux amis se quittèrent sur le quai avant de rentrer chacun de leur côté.

Armée de son sac à dos, Jubia se dirigeait vers son appartement, rêvant de passer une longue nuit tranquille. Oui, elle avait prévue de dormir au moins 24h dans un lit moelleux avec sa petite peluche qu'elle appelait « Mini Grey » à défaut d'avoir le vrai, qui était certainement en mission.

Ouvrant la porte, elle entra, la ferma et se laissa tomber contre cette dernière en soufflant. Elle arrivait enfin chez elle, bientôt elle pourrait dormir.

Allumant la lumière, elle jeta son sac dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla rapidement, puis elle se lava les dents et enfila son joli pyjama noir et blanc en dentelle avant d'aller se coucher dans le noir.

Son lit était frais, et malgré le temps humide, elle avait eu tellement chaud lors de son voyage que ce n'était pas désagréable, mais quelque chose clochait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son lit. Quelque chose qui n'était pas en tissu, quelque chose qui respirait, quelque chose dont elle ne soupçonnait pas la présence.

« **Grey…** » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de se coller à lui. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait déjà de retour, mais c'était une bonne surprise.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lit était vide. A la place de son mage de glace, un petit papier plié en deux.

« _Désolé de ne pas être resté, mais je devais faire quelque chose pour le Maître. Ne m'attend pas ce soir, je ne pense pas rentrer tôt. Grey._ »

Un peu triste, Jubia regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil semblait s'être levé, mais il pleuvait et, pour une fois, elle n'en était pas la cause. Au moins elle avait bien dormi, c'était le principal, et elle se leva tranquillement avant de se rendre compte que le haut de son pyjama n'était plus à sa place. Grey avait recommencé. Sa manie de se déshabiller avait dévié, et il arrivait régulièrement que Jubia en fasse les frais durant la nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et à présent elle y était habituée, ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça.

Se rhabillant rapidement, elle enfila ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Le reste de sa journée était déjà programmée : ranger ses affaires, laver leurs vêtements et rafraîchir son appartement avec une petite sortie pour s'aérer. Le lendemain, ou même le soir si elle n'était pas fatiguée, elle passerait à la guilde.

La matinée passa rapidement. Elle était de bonne humeur malgré l'absence de son mage, et elle avait bien avancé dans son programme. Elle termina ses lessives assez tôt au final, et elle avait préféré sortir après avoir lavé le sol, pour ne pas faire de traces.

Le temps semblait un peu plus stable, la pluie avait cessé, et il ne restait que les nuages gris et quelques éclaircies. Guillerette d'être rentrée chez elle, elle respirait l'air parfumé de Magnolia, ville fleurie en toute saison. Elle avait envie de quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas de quoi, alors elle tenta de se concentrer sur le cadeau qu'elle allait offrir à Levy : un livre. Mais lequel choisir ? Voilà quelle était sa nouvelle mission.

Jubia visitait les librairies pour repérer quelques livres intéressants, lorsqu'elle aperçut Grey, un peu plus bas dans la rue. Tout sourire, le visage de Jubia changea d'un coup en voyant deux demoiselles avec lui. Une rousse et une blonde, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Aucune des deux ne faisait partie de la guilde, ni même des autres guildes qu'elle connaissait. Elle aurait pu ne pas trop s'en faire si elle n'avait pas vu un détail qui l'avait fortement perturbée : Grey tenait la main de la rousse.

La mission qu'elle s'était fixée lui sortit de l'esprit. A présent, elle se mit à filer cet étrange groupe, une boule dans l'estomac. La blonde semblait se tenir plus à l'écart, elle n'était pas aussi familière que la rousse. Jubia n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait, et c'est un coup de couteau dans le dos qu'elle reçut lorsque la fameuse rousse embrassa son petit ami.

Grey la trompait. Et avec deux filles en plus.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle retourna aussitôt chez elle et prépara un sac rapidement, sans réfléchir, voyant cette scène défiler en boucle dans sa tête, avant de partir à la gare direction Oak Town.

Le trajet n'était pas long, mais ses yeux avaient largement eu le temps de rougir. Sans bruit, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle contemplait le paysage pluvieux. Cette fois, elle en était certainement la cause, mais elle s'en moquait.

A mesure qu'elle réfléchissait, sa peine s'intensifia, et bientôt un orage se prépara. Les éclairs, la pluie, le tonnerre s'enchainaient. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour mériter ça.

Marchant lentement sous la pluie battante, elle avançait sans trop savoir où elle se trouvait. Certes, elle avait son adresse sur un morceau de papier, mais elle n'était jamais venue chez lui. C'est toujours lui qui venait à Magnolia.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle errait ainsi, avec son sac et sans son parapluie, qu'elle avait oublié.

« **Jubia ?** »

Relevant la tête vers cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien, elle ne réagit pas, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues pâles.

« **Jubia, qu'est-ce que… ?** » demanda-t-il en voyant son visage et ses yeux gonflés.

Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Jubia aussi était incapable de parler, et elle éclata simplement en sanglots. C'était la première fois que Léon la voyait dans un état pareil, et par réflexe, ce dernier la prit dans ses bras.

Lâchant son sac, Jubia se laissa faire, toujours aussi perdue.

« **Calme-toi, je t'emmène chez moi. T'es trempée, tu vas attraper la mort** » dit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il attrapait son sac avant de l'emmener. Le trajet n'était pas bien long, à peine quelques minutes. Il l'invita à entrer et lui conseilla de se sécher tandis qu'il déposait le sac dans l'entrée en même temps que son manteau.

« **Jubia… ne peut pas…** » dit-elle faiblement.

Un peu surpris, Léon ne dit rien et s'en alla quelques instants lui amener une serviette pour sécher ses longs cheveux. Il le voyait, elle était complètement paumée, perturbée, et il se demandait ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Fébrile, elle retira son manteau, et le mage de glace constata que la pluie était passée à travers.

« **Tes vêtements sont trempés… Depuis combien de temps t'es là-dessous ?** » demanda-t-il au moment où le tonnerre gronda.

Au même instant, Jubia s'était recroquevillée, les mains sur la tête.

« **T'as peur de l'orage ?** » demanda le blanc, un peu surpris.

« **Oui…** » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, tremblante.

S'accroupissant à son tour, Léon posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

« **Tu as des vêtements de rechange ?** » demanda le mage en essayant de la rassurer.

« **Oui.** »

« **D'accord, alors voilà ce que je te propose : tu vas vite te changer avant d'attraper le rhume, et pendant ce temps j'informerai Jura que je reste chez moi ce soir, d'accord ?** »

Elle hocha la tête en se relevant, fébrile, et elle suivit son ami qui lui montra la salle de bain avant de la laisser quelques minutes seule.

« **Jura ? C'est Léon. Ecoute, m'attends pas pour la mission, j'ai un imprévu. Non, non, Jubia est là et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Oui. D'accord, bonne chance pour la mission. Salut.** »

« **Jubia n'aurait pas dû venir sans prévenir** » déclara la jeune fille dans une robe rose et bleue à voix basse, les yeux dans le vague.

« **C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Mais dis-moi ce qui te met dans un état pareil, au moins** » demanda Léon en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé. « **C'est Grey ?** »

Elle hocha la tête tristement tandis que ses larmes se remettaient à couler.

« **Grey… Grey trompe Jubia… avec une rousse et… une blonde** » expliqua-t-elle difficilement.

« **Attends, t'es sûre de ça ? Je connais Grey, c'est pas son genre…** »

« **Jubia les a vus s'embrasser dans la rue tout à l'heure** » coupa-t-elle.

« **Ah… Dans ce cas, je comprends que tu sois si sûre de toi…** » dit-il, songeur. « **Jubia, ne sois pas triste, malgré ce que tu as vu je suis certain que c'est un quiproquos. Arrête de pleurer, j'irai voir ça de plus près demain, d'accord ?** »

« **D'accord** » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« **Aller, calme-toi, il y a une explication, ne t'en fais pas. C'est parce que tu es triste que tu ne veux pas utiliser la magie ?** » demanda-t-il alors en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit.

« **Les pouvoirs de Jubia se sont affaiblis depuis quelques jours, et maintenant Jubia n'arrive plus à s'en servir…** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Je vois… C'est pas la joie en ce moment, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller mieux très bientôt** » reprit Léon, encourageant. « **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** »

« **Du thé ?** »

« **Je dois avoir ça. Je t'en prépare.** »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Léon revint avec une tasse de thé. Jubia se calmait doucement, mais elle était encore sous le choc, sans compter qu'elle s'était rendue compte en arrivant ici que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient plus du tout. Léon avait essayé de lui changer un peu les idées en lui racontant sa dernière mission, mais elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle s'était endormie sans même terminer son thé.

Retirant délicatement la tasse de sa main pour ne pas la renverser, il la laissa dormir tranquillement le temps de faire le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'empara d'elle et la porta dans le lit, la laissant toute habillée avant de la couvrir. Ensuite, il retourna dans le salon ranger la tasse et mettre les vêtements trempés de son invitée à sécher, puis il alla se coucher à son tour sur le canapé.

Jubia n'avait presque rien dit, mais il avait compris qu'elle était vraiment mal, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Il avait prévu d'aller dire deux mots à Grey le lendemain, mais en attendant, il était temps de dormir.

Le lendemain, le temps était plus clair. La pluie avait cessé, l'orage était passé. Jubia dormait encore lorsque Léon se leva. Le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là lui restait en mémoire. Il avait eu le temps de se laver, de s'habiller et de manger, et l'heure tournait sans que Jubia ne se réveille. Tant pis, Léon sortit discrètement en direction de sa guilde, échangea quelques mots avec Sherry, puis il s'en alla.

La gare n'était pas loin et les trains pour Magnolia partaient très souvent. D'ailleurs, il en avait un dans une dizaine de minutes, ça tombait à pic.

Une demi-heure de trajet, et il arriva à Magnolia. La première chose qu'il devait faire, c'était de trouver cet enfoiré qui avait mis sa Jubia dans un état pareil. Bien évidemment, la première destination prévue était son appartement… mais il était vide. Léon se dirigea alors vers celui de la bleue, mais toujours personne. Ce salaud était certainement avec les deux filles que Jubia avait vues, même s'il avait du mal à croire que Grey puisse tromper Jubia.

Le mage aux cheveux blancs décida alors de le chercher à travers les rues de la ville, même s'il n'avait pas grand espoir. Magnolia était une grande ville, bien plus qu'Oak Town, et il ne serait pas facile de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Après un moment, il décida tout simplement d'aller à la guilde de Fairy Tail, et peut-être qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour le renseigner. Et bien que la bâtisse ancienne soit plutôt vide, il y avait cette fille, une Dragon Slayer, qui était amie avec Shelia : Wendy Marvell.

« **Bonjour. Tu es de la même guilde que Shelia, non ?** » demanda la toute jeune fille avec un sourire lorsqu'il s'approcha.

« **Ouais. Je cherche Grey, tu sais pas où il est ?** » demanda Léon, un peu énervé.

« **Je crois qu'il est en ville, mais je ne sais pas où… Il ne devrait pas tarder à venir manger** » dit une autre voix.

« **Je peux l'attendre ici ?** »

« **Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux quelque chose ? **» demanda cette demoiselle aux longs cheveux blancs.

« **Non merci Mirajane, je vais juste attendre.** »

« **Je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.** »

« **En effet, Grey est un salaud** » répliqua le mage de Lamia Scale.

« **Oh…** »

Mirajane voyait bien que Léon était vraiment mécontent. Il s'était certainement passé quelque chose de grave.

« **Dis, comment va Shelia ?** » demanda la jeune Wendy.

« **Elle va bien. Elle parle souvent de toi** » répondit-il plus gentiment.

« **C'est vrai ?!** » s'écria-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« **Oui, d'ailleurs elle aimerait bien te revoir.** »

« **Oh… Moi aussi mais… je ne sais pas trop…** » marmonna-t-elle timidement.

« **Envoie-lui une lettre, elle est à la guilde en ce moment** » lui proposa le mage.

Léon attendait au bar, guettant la venue des mages. Ce n'est que vers 11h30 que son homologue pointa le bout de son nez. Et il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer qu'il se prit un énorme coup de poing en pleine figure devant une Wendy choquée et quelques personnes stupéfaites.

« **L-Léon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, et pourquoi tu me frappes, connard ?!** » s'écria Grey en se relevant, sans comprendre.

« **T'as pas une petite idée ?** » demanda-t-il, furieux.

« **Non, alors t'expliques sinon c'est moi qui te fous une branlée** » répliqua ce dernier.

« **Jubia, ça te dit quelque chose ?** »

Les murs ayant des oreilles, Grey préféra continuer la discussion chez Jubia, puisque c'était sa résidence secondaire.

« **Bon, accouche.** »

« **Depuis quand tu la trompes ?** » demanda Léon de but en blanc, agacé.

« **… Pardon ?** » demanda le brun sans comprendre. « **C'est quoi ton délire, là ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?** » demanda Grey en haussant la voix.

« **Jubia t'a vu avec deux filles hier, et visiblement t'as embrassé une des deux** » expliqua-t-il. « **Comme si ça suffisait pas que tu l'ais foutue enceinte… **» ajouta-t-il, excédé.

« **T'es taré, je l'ai pas embrassée cette gosse, c'est elle qui… Attends… t'as dit quoi ?** » demanda le brun, incertain.

« **Que Jubia t'a vu embrasser…** »

« **Non, après !** »

« **Qu'elle est enceinte** » lâcha Léon.

Grey ne répondit pas, visiblement sous le choc. Son ami aurait peut-être dû y aller un peu plus doucement, car là, il avait lâché une vraie bombe.

« **Si ce ne sont pas tes amantes, alors pourquoi ?** » demanda le blanc.

« **Mission. J'dois leur faire visiter la ville. Et il parait que dans leur pays, on a pas autant de retenue qu'ici en public. Et c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, pas l'inverse. Mais je l'ai remise à sa place rapidement** » répondit-il machinalement.

« **Jubia n'a pas tout vu alors. Elle est arrivée chez moi hier dans un état pas possible. Franchement, t'aurais dû lui dire, imbécile** » répondit Léon, plus calme à présent.

« **J'pensais qu'elle était repartie en mission, même si ça me paraissait étrange qu'elle ne soit pas restée un peu plus longtemps à la maison et qu'elle m'ait rien dit** » expliqua-t-il en commençant à assimiler. « **Attends, c'est elle qui te l'a dit ?** »

« **Non, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est pas au courant.** »

« **Comment tu le sais alors ?** »

« **Ul ne t'a jamais raconté comment elle a su qu'elle attendait sa fille ?** »

« **Si… Perte de pouvoirs, envies bizarres et je sais plus trop quoi** » énuméra Grey.

« **Elle n'a plus de pouvoirs. Plus du tout d'après ce que j'ai vu** »

« **Elle est peut-être simplement malade ! Imbécile !** »

« **Dans ce cas, tu m'expliques pourquoi elle arrive même plus à utiliser sa magie pour se sécher les cheveux ? Et pourquoi elle boit du thé alors qu'elle prend toujours du chocolat ? Et pourquoi elle a plus de poitrine qu'avant ?** »

Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Grey lui colla son poing dans le nez.

« **La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de mater Jub** » répondit Grey, les joues roses.

« **C'est pas de ma faute s'il lui fallait un peu de réconfort hier soir. T'avais qu'à mieux t'en occuper.** »

« **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** » demanda Grey, inquiet.

« **Rien, imbécile. J'l'ai juste prise dans mes bras pour la calmer, et elle s'est endormie.** »

« **Hum. Bon écoute, garde-la chez toi pour l'instant – sans y toucher – et j'arrive dès que j'ai fini cette putain de mission.** »

« **C'est bon, j'suis pas un pervers non plus…** » répliqua Léon, offensé.

« **Mouais… Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu la mates alors qu'elle est à moi ?** »

« **Putain Grey, mais t'es con ou quoi ? Je l'ai pas matée, je t'ai dit que je l'avais prise dans mes bras !** » se défendit le jeune homme.

« **J'ai du mal à te croire vu comment tu lui tournes autour.** »

Finalement, Grey rédigea une note à l'attention de sa petite amie, lui donnant par la même occasion un petit sachet en papier bleu, tout simple.

« **'Tin, avec tout ça j'ai pas mangé et je dois y retourner… Bon. A c'soir** » dit Grey en attrapant sa chemise avant de sortir.

« **Ouais.** »

Léon rentra en milieu d'après-midi. Jubia parlait avec Sherry, d'un air absent. Le mage de glace remercia son amie qui s'en alla rapidement en saluant la bleue. Le regard vide, elle regardait Léon, qui lui, souriait.

S'asseyant face à elle, il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec Grey, que ce n'était qu'un quiproquo durant sa mission.

« **A… Alors Grey aime toujours Jubia ?** » demanda la jeune fille, pleine d'espoir.

« **Je pense. J'ai ça aussi à te donner** » dit-il en sortant la lettre et le sachet de sa poche.

Curieuse, elle ouvrit le paquet, qui lui semblait bien lourd pour sa petite taille. Elle découvrit une chaîne en argent, et un pendentif en forme de flocon de neige, également en argent.

« **Tu veux que je t'aide à le mettre ?** » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle hocha la tête et releva ses longs cheveux bleus. Même s'il l'aimait toujours, Léon savait qu'elle ne serait pas à lui, mais il s'y était fait. Et puis, c'était tout de même une amie très proche, et qui savait où aller lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

« **Et voilà. Ça te va bien. Pour une fois cet idiot n'a pas trop mauvais goût.** »

« **Jubia se sent mieux grâce à Léon** » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Décidément, elle était trop belle pour Grey, mais il ne fallait pas tenter la moindre approche. Léon attendrait le jour hypothétique où elle en aurait marre du brun, même si bizarrement la situation actuelle ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

« **Et la lettre ?** »

« _**Désolé pour ce malentendu. Je pensais t'offrir ça pour ton anniversaire, mais en attendant que ma mission se termine, j'espère que ça te consolera un peu. Et surtout que ça t'immunisera contre les conneries de Léon. Je serai là ce soir, assez tôt j'espère. Et méfie-toi de ce pervers ! Grey.**_» lit-elle à haute voix. « **Pourquoi Grey dit que Léon est un pervers ?** » demanda-t-elle, innocente.

« **J'en sais rien, tu sais, Grey se fait souvent des idées…** » répondit l'autre, un peu nerveux. « **Maintenant que ça va mieux, as-tu faim ? Sherry m'a dit que tu n'avais rien mangé de la journée.** »

« **Jubia n'a pas spécialement faim, désolée** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **C'est pas grave** » répondit-il. « **Tu veux sortir un peu ? T'es jamais venue ici, et il ne pleut plus** » proposa-t-il.

« **D'accord.** »

Vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt bleu ciel tout simple, ainsi que d'un gilet noir, elle suivit Léon dehors, bien plus apaisée à présent.

La ville était jolie, les couleurs d'automne lui allaient bien. Léon lui avait montré quelques endroits qu'il appréciait particulièrement, notamment sa guilde, sans pour autant entrer à l'intérieur, et quelques monuments publics. Jubia avait retrouvé quelques couleurs, son sourire était plus naturel. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé son entrain habituel.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda le mage en voyant qu'elle s'était brusquement arrêtée.

« **Jubia a faim** » dit-elle en voyant un étal de fruits. « **Léon veut des prunes ?** » demanda-t-elle en sortant son porte-monnaie.

« **Heu… Non merci, c'est gentil, mais cette fois c'est moi qui n'ai pas faim** » sourit-il.

Haussant les épaules, elle paya ses quelques prunes avant de rejoindre son ami, en mangeant un premier fruit.

« **Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça.** »

« **Jubia non plus. Avant, Jubia n'aimait pas ça, mais elles sentaient tellement bon que Jubia a voulu goûter** » expliqua-t-elle en continuant à marcher tranquillement, une autre prune dans la main.

La discussion continua bon train, jusqu'à ce que les deux amis finissent par rentrer chez le mage de Lamia Scale. Jubia avait mangé ses fruits très rapidement, et à présent elle baillait. Léon lui demanda alors si la ballade avait été trop longue à son goût, ce à quoi elle avait simplement répondu qu'elle avait apprécié, mais que c'était surtout sa précédente mission qui l'avait fatiguée, en plus de ses émotions de la veille.

« **Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dormir un peu ? Vus l'heure et sa mission, je doute qu'il arrive avant deux bonnes heures. Sans compter le trajet** » proposa l'Ice Maker aux cheveux blancs.

« **Non, Jubia veut attendre Grey !** » répondit-elle aussitôt.

« **D'accord, d'accord. Tu veux faire quelque chose en l'attendant ?** » demanda-t-il en lui rendant sa robe, à présent sèche.

« **Hum… Normalement, Jubia regarde une série à cette heure. Est-ce que Léon a la première chaine ?** »

« **Ouais, j'te mets ça de suite, moi je vais en profiter pour aller prendre un bain. Je pars en mission demain après-midi** » répondit-il en s'étirant, déjà torse nu, ce qui amusa la demoiselle. « **Pourquoi tu ris ?** »

« **Léon et Grey se battent souvent, mais quand on vous connaît tous les deux, Grey et Léon sont comme deux frères** » expliqua-t-elle en pointant la chemise sur le sol.

« **Ah, ça… C'est parce qu'on a été élevés ensemble, rien de plus** » répliqua-t-il, gêné.

« **Jubia sait que Grey et Léon sont de très bon amis, et qu'ils se considèrent comme des frères.** »

« **Tu sais que tu es un peu trop perspicace ?** » demanda Léon en allumant l'appareil avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment lorsque Grey arriva chez Léon. Tout était calme, c'était un peu étrange. La première chose qu'il avait remarquée, c'était que Jubia était dans la petite pièce d'à côté, devant la lacrymavision, et qu'elle ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu. S'approchant doucement, il avait rapidement compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas réagi : elle s'était endormie dans le fauteuil. Eteignant l'appareil, il sourit un instant en voyant le pendentif qui trônait fièrement au creux de sa poitrine.

Cependant, Léon semblait absent. Ou presque, car les deux mages se rentrèrent dedans au détour d'une porte.

« **J'te croyais parti** » lâcha simplement Grey.

« **Non, je suis là, tu vois** » répondit sèchement Léon.

« **Comment ça s'est passé ?** »

« **Très bien. Jubia a retrouvé le sourire, et elle a mangé des prunes quand on est sortis. D'ailleurs, elle est toujours devant la lacrymavision ?** »

« **Elle s'est endormie. Depuis quand elle mange ça ? Elle aime pas, d'habitude…** »

« **Vas savoir. Pense à ce que je te disais ce matin…** » répondit Léon. « **T'as mangé ?** »

« **Non. J'vais la réveiller.** »

« **Laisse-la dormir. Elle était crevée tout à l'heure **» conseilla son homologue.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Léon invita Grey à manger. Ce dernier quitta le canapé où il observait Jubia dormir profondément en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Léon, ne parvenant pas à envisager cela.

Ils discutèrent un moment, Léon voulant en savoir plus sur la mission qui avait provoqué toute cette histoire. Après une bonne heure à discuter sans se battre, pour une fois, Grey préféra rentrer avant de ne plus avoir de train. Il récupéra le sac de sa petite amie, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, remerciant Léon à propos des derniers évènements, et il s'en alla avec la jeune demoiselle endormie sous les menaces de son frère de cœur.

Dans le train, Jubia se réveilla suite aux vibrations. Un peu perdue, elle ne comprenait pas où elle était.

« **T'es réveillée ?** »

« **Oui… Qu'est-ce que… Grey ?** » s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire endormi. « **Jubia s'est endormie devant la lacrymavision… ?** »

« **Ouais, Léon m'a dit que t'étais crevée alors on t'a laissé dormir un peu** » expliqua le mage en baillant.

« **Il ne fallait pas…** » continua-t-elle. « **En plus Grey a l'air fatigué aussi.** »

« **C'est rien.** »

« **Grey ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Jubia pour la mission ?** »

« **Parce que je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'on me sauterait au cou, surtout en plein milieu de la ville…** »

« **Jubia est contente que Grey n'ai pas aimé l'autre fille. Jubia aime beaucoup le cadeau de Grey, aussi** » répondit-elle en se collant un peu plus à celui qu'elle aimait.

« **Tant mieux.** »

Le train s'arrêta et tous les deux rentrèrent chez elle, puis ils se couchèrent tranquillement.

« **Grey repart en mission demain ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Non, j'ai fini. Elles sont parties pour Bosco tout à l'heure. Demain, je dors. Et toi aussi **» dit-il d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

« **D'accord.** »

Collés l'un à l'autre, Jubia s'endormit rapidement, tandis que Grey restait quelques temps éveillé, pensif.

Trois semaines étaient passées, et Jubia n'avait pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler, et lorsque Grey tentait d'aborder le sujet, elle trouvait quelque chose à faire pour éviter le sujet. Du coup, elle ne partait plus en mission, Gajeel, qui était également au courant, et Grey refusant qu'elle en fasse tant qu'elle serait sans défenses.

La plupart des membres de Fairy Tail étaient absents ce jour-là, et seule était présente une membre de la team Natsu, Erza, qui s'était cassé le bras lors de leur précédente mission. Elle n'appréciait pas de devoir rester à ne rien faire, comme son amie.

Un peu désespérée, Jubia se décida finalement à poser la question qui l'inquiétait à la rousse, même si cette dernière ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« **Erza, eh bien… Ça fait trois semaines que… Jubia a perdu sa magie…** » avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

« **Oh ! Tu es malade ?** » demanda aussitôt Titania.

« **Justement non, Jubia va très bien…** » expliqua-t-elle. « **Jubia pensait que c'était la fatigue, mais depuis le temps…** »

« **Tu en as parlé à Grey ?** »

« **Non. Jubia n'aime pas trop en parler, et puis Grey est assez inquiet avec ça, alors Jubia ne lui en parle pas.** »

« **Et Wendy ? Elle saura peut-être ce qui se passe ?** » conseilla la guerrière.

« **Jubia n'y a pas pensé. Mais de toute façon, elle est partie avec Grey, Lucy et Natsu.** »

« **Patiente encore un peu, ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. Viens avec moi, on va aller se renseigner à la bibliothèque pour commencer. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose !** » répondit Erza avec bienveillance et entrain.

« **D'accord.** »

Elles se rendirent toutes les deux dans la bibliothèque privée de la guilde, cherchant ce qui pourrait être la cause de ce souci. Après quelques heures de recherches, les deux filles avaient trouvé un bon nombre d'explications possibles, parfois farfelues comme le fait d'être enceinte, parfois plausibles comme un virus exotique.

« **Il y a trop de choses possibles. Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre que Wendy revienne** » dit finalement Erza.

« **Jubia le pense aussi…** » concéda cette dernière. « **Jubia a faim.** »

« **Moi aussi, aller viens, on va manger quelque chose, je pense qu'on l'a bien mérité** » sourit la rousse en rangeant son livre.

Les deux filles parlèrent encore un moment en attendant que Mirajane prépare leur commande. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, du temps, des amours, conversation à laquelle Mira se joignit une fois les commandes prêtes. Erza refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait une liaison avec Gérard malgré toutes les preuves qu'avaient les filles, jusqu'à ce que Mira ne lui sorte une photo…. très personnelle. Devant les rires des deux autres, c'est Levy qui s'approcha à son tour, mais lorsqu'elle demanda ce qu'il se passait, Erza menaça les traitresses si elles disaient quoi que ce soit.

« **Si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit, je vous promets de vous tuer. **»

« **C'est si grave que ça ?** » demanda la petite Levy.

« **Disons qu'Erza n'aime pas qu'on parle de sa vie amoureuse avec un certain mage** » sourit Mirajane.

« **Mira !** » s'indigna son amie tandis que Jubia riait.

« **Oh, vous parlez de Gérard ?** » lâcha alors la grande lectrice.

Un blanc. Jubia regarda Erza, qui regarda Mira, qui regarda Jubia, et finalement les deux dernières éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Erza virait au vermillon.

« **J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?** » demanda Levy.

« **Non, en fait tu as vu juste, mais Mademoiselle Coincée ne veut pas qu'on en parle** » expliqua Mirajane, taquine.

« **Je ne suis pas coincée !** » s'emporta Erza en se levant devant toute la guilde.

Les trois demoiselles rirent encore plus tandis que les quelques membres présents dévisageaient la grande Titania sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Aussitôt, elle s'assit, gênée comme pas possible.

« **C'est si évident que ça ?** » marmonna-t-elle.

« **Juste un peu** » sourit Levy en lui caressant le dos pour la rassurer.

« **Au moins, le mien n'est pas dans la guilde, c'est quand même plus discret que vous trois !** » reprit Erza.

Les trois autres se regardèrent à tour de rôle, en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« **Voyons… Je dirais… Grey, Gajeel et… Luxus.** »

Cette fois-ci, ce sont les autres demoiselles qui furent gênées.

« **Touché** » sourit pourtant Mira.

« **Touché aussi…** » marmonna Jubia rapidement suivie par Levy.

« **Depuis combien de temps ?** » demanda Erza, à présent très curieuse.

« **Huit mois** » répondit Levy, penaude.

« **Trois ans** » continua Mirajane en réfléchissant un peu.

« **Un an** » ajouta Jubia.

« **Pareil** » répondit Erza.

Elles continuèrent à parler, Jubia donnant des conseils à Levy à propos de Gajeel, puisqu'elle le connaissait très bien.

« **Jubia, tu as encore faim ?** » s'étonna Mirajane.

« **Oui… Pourtant Jubia a bien mangé ce matin** » dit-elle.

« **Ce n'est pourtant pas ta dernière mission qui te creuse l'estomac** » dit Erza.

« **Non. Jubia a juste un peu plus faim, c'est tout** » sourit cette dernière.

« **Je suis sûre que tu angoisses** » reprit Erza. « **Et ce n'est pas en mangeant que tu vas aller mieux.** »

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demandèrent les deux autres.

« **Non, non… ça va…** » marmonna la mage d'eau, embarrassée.

« **Elle ne peut plus utiliser la magie** » expliqua Erza sous le regard noir de la mage d'eau.

« **Depuis combien de temps ?** » demanda Mira, inquiète.

« **Trois semaines…** » avoua-t-elle, gênée.

Finalement, elles discutèrent tout l'après-midi, jusqu'en début de soirée. Et puis Jubia s'absenta brusquement. A table, les autres filles continuèrent à parler, mais après quelques minutes Mira préféra aller voir.

« **Jubia a la nausée** » expliqua-t-elle entre deux vomissements.

« **D'accord ma grande, je dois avoir quelque chose contre ça, je reviens** » dit-elle rapidement tandis que la bleue rendait.

Un peu plus tard Erza la ramenait chez elle. Elle restait un peu pâle, mais ça allait mieux. Wendy devait rentrer le lendemain, et Erza avait dit qu'elle enverrait la jeune adolescente lui rendre visite pour voir si tout allait bien. Jubia ne voulait pas, cependant. Elle ne voulait pas déranger ses amis juste parce qu'elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse.

« **Et tes pouvoirs ? Wendy aura la solution !** »

« **Ah, oui… Alors d'accord.** »

Elles se quittèrent dans le couloir de Fairy Hills, Erza lui intimant l'ordre de l'appeler si elle ne se sentait pas bien.

« **D'accord Erza. Bonne nuit** » sourit-elle.

La nuit était tombée et Jubia s'était endormie depuis longtemps, mais elle se réveilla brusquement. Elle avait de nouveau la nausée.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, une boule de feu passa l'entrée de la guilde, suivie par un Natsu excité. Lucy lui criait dessus tandis que Grey et Wendy suivaient, accablés par l'idiotie de leur compagnon.

« **Bon retour !** » salua Erza avant de prendre Wendy à part. « **Wendy, tu pourrais aller voir Jubia ? Elle a… un souci** » expliqua-t-elle discrètement.

« **D'accord. J'en profiterai pour poser mes affaires !** » répondit la fillette en partant aussitôt.

« **Elle t'en a parlé ?** » demanda alors Grey en s'approchant.

« **Oui, j'ai réussi à la convaincre d'en parler à Wendy. J'espère que ça ira mieux.** »

« **Moi aussi** » dit-il, songeur.

Wendy arriva à Fairy Hills un peu essoufflée et entra directement dans la chambre de Jubia en entendant d'étranges bruits.

« **Jubia ?** »

« **Jubia est… dans la salle de bain** » articula-t-elle.

« **Oh ! Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme… Erza m'a demandé de passer** » expliqua la petite dragonne. « **Je t'attends de l'autre côté.** »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jubia sortit de la salle de bain, plus pâle que d'habitude. Wendy lui demanda alors de lui expliquer tout ce qui n'allait pas. Jubia lui expliqua sa perte de magie, ses nausées, le fait qu'elle avait parfois envie de choses étranges d'un seul coup.

« **C'est bizarre tout ça… J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être d'une grande aide, je peux juste soulager tes nausées… Je vais aller voir Grandine, heu… Polyussica. Elle saura certainement quelque chose** » dit la fillette tandis que la plus âgée lui servait à boire.

« **Connaissant Erza, elle t'a fait venir aussitôt. Jubia n'est pas malade, c'est certainement une infection alimentaire, alors ne te presse pas trop pour aller voir l'amie du Maître.** »

« **L'infection alimentaire n'expliquerait pas le reste de tes symptômes. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la voir, tu as peur d'elle ?** »

« **Non… enfin… Lucy a raconté des choses à Jubia…** »

Finalement les deux filles rirent un peu en buvant un thé et un chocolat, et Wendy rassura Jubia à propos de la vieille apothicaire, puis elle s'en alla.

A peine une heure plus tard, Jubia avait de nouveau de la visite.

« **B-b-Bonjour…** »

« **Bonjour** » répondit sèchement la vieille femme aux cheveux roses qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, à côté de Wendy. « **Wendy m'a expliqué ce qui te tracasse. Assieds-toi, que je puisse t'examiner**. »

Intimidée, elle obéit sans rien dire, s'asseyant rapidement sur la première chaise à côté d'elle.

« **Détends-toi, je n'ai encore mangé personne** » dit Polyussica toujours aussi sèchement. « **Montre-moi ton bras.** »

Une prise de sang plus tard, la vieille femme s'en alla en conseillant à Jubia de rester tranquille le temps qu'elle ait les résultats.

« **Tu vois, elle n'est pas méchante** » sourit Wendy, qui était restée après le départ de l'apothicaire.

Quelques jours étaient passés, et Jubia ne ressentait aucune amélioration, ce qui inquiétait Grey. Jubia était irritable depuis qu'elle avait ses nausées, et les médicaments que lui avait donnés Mirajane ne faisaient pas effet très longtemps. Grey avait préféré rester avec elle en attendant de savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

« **Grey peut aller en mission, Jubia va bien !** » avait-elle déclaré après quelques jours.

« **Je sais Jub', mais de toute façon y a rien en ce moment. Tu vas devoir me supporter.** »

Interpellée par les mots du mage, elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait avant d'aller s'excuser de ne pas lui avoir parlé de tout ça avant. En soupirant, il la prit dans ses bras, à moitié nue puisqu'elle était en train de s'habiller.

« **Idiote, j't'en veux pas… Mais t'aurais quand même dû en parler un peu plus tôt à Wendy** » la sermonna-t-il.

« **Jubia sait… mais perdre sa magie… c'est tellement… honteux…** »

« **Parfois je me dis que Léon te déteint dessus… Si tu as perdu ta magie, c'est forcément pour une bonne raison ! La magie ne s'évapore pas comme ça, chez les gens…** »

« **Jubia est bête…** » marmonna-t-elle tristement.

« **Oui, t'es bête. Mais j'veux pas que tu changes.** »

C'est un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient à la guilde, que Wendy arriva près de Jubia, toute souriante. A table avec les autres filles, Jubia attendait avec impatience de savoir pourquoi elle avait un air aussi étrange, tout autant que ses amies, curieuses.

« **C'est très simple Jubia : tu vas être maman !** » expliqua la jeune fille, toute guillerette.

Cependant, la nouvelle n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Elles étaient toutes stupéfaites, et la concernée avait laissé échapper son verre, qui s'était brisé sur le sol, attirant le regard des autres groupes.

« **Jubia, c'est super !** » dit finalement Lucy, aux anges.

« **On va pouvoir faire la fête !** » continua Erza, le bras enfin libéré de son plâtre.

« **Jubia ?** »

Elle n'avait pas bougé, trop étonnée. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues sur son visage stupéfait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était possible. Après quelques instants, elle se leva, sans un mot, avant de s'enfuir hors de la guilde. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Non, ce n'était pas possible que ça lui arrive à elle ! Elle n'était pas prête !

« **Je crois qu'elle l'a mal pris** » dit alors Erza.

« **Elle ne s'y attendait pas ?** » demanda Levy, qui essayait de rassurer Wendy, qui se sentait coupable de l'avoir annoncé.

« **Apparemment.** »

Les membres qui avaient vu la scène venaient aux nouvelles, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, mais aucune des filles ne voulut leur répondre clairement. Jubia venait juste « d'apprendre quelque chose d'important », et comme ils n'avaient pas plus d'explications, les autres retournèrent à leurs occupations. Mira était également arrivée pour ramasser le verre cassé, se doutant de la chose importante sous-entendue, mais elles étaient toutes d'accord pour laisser Jubia un peu seule, le temps qu'elle réalise.

« **J'irai la voir tout à l'heure** » dit Lucy. « **Je pense que Biska devrait aller la voir aussi, elle pourrait certainement répondre à ses questions.** »

« **Si elle le garde. T'as vu sa réaction ?** » demanda Levy, inquiète. « **Wendy, tu sais depuis quand elle est enceinte ?** »

« **A peu près quatre mois d'après Polyussica** » dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

« **Elle n'a pas le choix, elle va devoir le garder… J'espère qu'elle va réussir à s'y faire…** » reprit Levy.

« **Et Grey ?** »

« **A mon avis, il va falloir le laisser tranquille un petit moment aussi… Déjà qu'ils se cachent tous les deux, mais avec ça… ils vont plus avoir le choix** » expliqua Erza.

« **D'ailleurs, il est où ?** » demanda Lucy, qui ne le voyait plus.

« **Je pense qu'il l'a vue partir et qu'il est allé voir ce qu'elle a. On a parlé tous les deux il y a peu de temps, et il se faisait du souci depuis qu'elle avait des nausées.** »

Jubia s'était réfugiée derrière l'ancien bâtiment de Fairy Tail, devant l'océan. Assise sur le sable, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment c'était arrivé. Ils avaient pourtant fait attention et à part les nausées, rien n'indiquait qu'elle soit enceinte. Bon, en y réfléchissant… oui, elle avait lu que cela pouvait expliquer la perte de ses pouvoirs. Ça pouvait également expliquer pourquoi elle mangeait des choses qu'elle n'appréciait pas habituellement, et aussi ses brusques changements d'humeur. Mais le pire, maintenant, c'était comme l'annoncer à Grey.

Les genoux contre sa poitrine, elle essayait de reprendre un peu de contenance. L'annonce avait été faite à la guilde, tout le monde allait rapidement le savoir, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit le dernier à être au courant.

« **Je savais que tu serais là** » dit une voix masculine.

Grey était là, tranquille, et il s'assit à côté d'elle, l'observant.

« **T'es enceinte ?** »

« **Oui.** »

« **J'm'en doutais. Léon m'avait prévenu.** »

« **Comment ça ?** » demanda la jeune fille sans comprendre.

« **Quand tu es allée chez lui la dernière fois. Il l'a tout de suite remarqué. Il m'a prévenu, mais je l'ai pas écouté** » expliqua le brun.

« **Alors Grey le savait ?** »

« **Plus ou moins, j'étais pas sûr** » dit-il en regardant la mer.

« **Jubia est tellement désolée…** »

Elle pleurait encore. Décidément, ces derniers temps c'était devenu une habitude, et il n'aimait pas en être la cause. Passant son bras par-dessus les épaules de sa belle, il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

« **C'est pas de ta faute, c'est aussi de la mienne** » dit-il, un peu gêné tout de même. « **Tu veux faire quoi ?** »

« **Jubia voulait des enfants, mais… pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt… et puis…** »

« **Tu veux le garder ou pas ?** » coupa le mage.

« **Jubia ne sait pas. Ça dépend aussi de Grey** » dit-elle en se calmant malgré ses yeux larmoyants.

« **Je sais pas trop. Depuis que Léon m'en a parlé j'ai essayé d'imaginer ça, mais tant que ce n'était pas fondé…** » expliqua-t-il.

Avant qu'il l'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quelques chose, elle s'était brusquement levée et avait couru quelques mètres pour rendre derrière un rocher.

« **Ça va ?** » lui demanda Grey en s'approchant.

« **Oui… Jubia a l'habitude maintenant** » dit-elle une fois qu'elle alla mieux.

« **Aller viens, on rentre** » proposa l'Ice Maker.

Wendy était passée voir comment Jubia allait. Elle se sentait coupable de la réaction de la mage élémentaire. La discussion avait été calme. Les deux mages avaient finalement assimilé l'idée que Jubia attendait un bébé, et la petite Dragonne lui en apprenait un peu plus, notamment sur les différents stades, ou encore sur le fait que bientôt elle n'aurait plus de nausées.

« **Vous aller le garder, alors ?** » demanda la petite fille.

« **On ne sait pas encore** » répondit la concernée.

« **Je ne veux pas vous influencer, mais j'espère que vous le garderez. J'aimerais bien ne plus être la plus jeune de la guilde.** »

« **Tu oublies Asuka. Elle a quel âge maintenant ? Sept ou huit ans… ?** » répondit le brun.

« **Oui, mais Asuka n'est pas une mage, enfin pas pour le moment…** » expliqua Wendy.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Jubia rit, ce qui surprit les deux autres. Elle leur expliqua alors qu'elle comprenait Wendy, mais que malheureusement, le fait d'être la plus jeune n'intervenait pas dans leur décision.

« **Erza s'est déjà proposée pour être la baby-sitter** » expliqua-t-elle, très sérieuse.

Cette fois c'est Grey qui se mit à rire, en imaginant Erza avec un bébé… Et après un moment, la bonne humeur était de retour. Les soucis oubliés pour le moment, Wendy leur expliqua tout ce que les filles lui avaient dit à la guilde.

« **Et puis comme tu es trop avancée, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois le garder !** » avait conclu Wendy, en pleine plaidoirie pour ce qui poussait dans le ventre de la mage élémentaire.

Finalement, le couple réfléchit sérieusement, oubliant presque son invitée. Il était vrai qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls, puisque Wendy était déjà adolescente et que les autres membres de la guilde seraient ravis d'avoir de l'occupation entre deux missions. Erza s'était même déjà proposée pour aider, et cela voulait dire beaucoup : la grande Titania qui s'imaginait déjà tante…

« **T'en penses quoi ?** »

« **Jubia a un peu moins peur, mais il faut que Grey soit d'accord.** »

« **Je crois qu'on n'a plus vraiment le choix…** » dit-il pensif. « **De toute façon, on y serait passés tôt ou tard, alors maintenant ou dans quelques années… Et puis, fille ou garçon, il pourra faire chier ceux de Natsu plus tard !** »

« **Grey est un enfant parfois, mais Jubia aime Grey comme il est **» sourit la bleutée.

« **Ça veut dire que vous le gardez ?** » demanda Wendy avec enthousiasme.

« **Jubia le pense** » dit celle-ci avec un sourire, un peu intimidée.

Dans le couloir, un grand bruit de joie se fit entendre, étonnant les trois camarades. Grey ouvrit la porte et aperçut presque toute la guilde dans le couloir, notamment Erza et Lucy étouffant Natsu, qui avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose.

Même le Maître était là. Le couple était gêné comme pas possible. D'une parce que normalement Grey n'aurait jamais dû se trouver entre ces murs, de deux parce que tout le monde avait appris pour le bébé, et par extension, ils savaient à présent la relation intime qu'il entretenait avec Jubia depuis un moment.

« **Jubia a l'impression que personne n'est surpris d'apprendre tout ça d'un coup** » dit-elle à Lucy.

« **Eh bien… Tout le monde est au courant pour vous deux **» expliqua-t-elle devant l'air dépité des amants. « **Depuis… le début ? **» demanda Grey, interloqué.

«** A peu près. Moi je pensais que ça faisait plus longtemps en tous cas. Vous avez vraiment été lents pour vous décider.** »

« **Ouais, je suis de ton avis, je m'attendais à un peu plus de réactivité quand même…** » continua Erza en regardant Grey.

« **La ferme Erza** » marmonna l'intéressé, gêné.

A côté, le Maître s'était approché, questionnant Jubia sur sa petite vie cachée. La pauvre ne savait plus quoi faire pour éviter cet interrogatoire. Heureusement, Mirajane était arrivée à sa rescousse, grondant gentiment le Maître tandis que la bleue s'éclipsait de son emprise.

Après un bon quart d'heure et une nausée plus tard, Mirajane avait conseillé à tout ce petit monde de rentrer chez soi.

Deux mois étaient passés. Adieux les nausées, bonjour les sautes d'humeur, et Grey en faisait les frais. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, mais heureusement, la Jubia lunatique restait plutôt calme, et en fait, elle était plutôt dominée par des lubies, des envies soudaines. La seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire, c'était de la mettre devant un film ou un livre sentimental, car on pouvait dire bonjour à une véritable crise de larmes. Mais pour le moment Grey avait de la chance, car les filles organisaient généralement ce genre de soirées-films lorsqu'il était en mission.

La nuit avait été courte. La future maman dormait peu depuis quelques jours, car le bébé n'arrêtait pas de bouger, et la fatigue était très présente en journée. Il lui était même parfois arrivé de s'endormir au comptoir, mais jamais bien longtemps. Ce petit allait probablement être comme son père, incapable de rester en place.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, les autres filles aimaient poser leur main sur le ventre déjà bien arrondi de la maman pour sentir les coups.

Il était encore tôt lorsque Jubia se réveilla. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir sérieusement ces derniers temps, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester chez elle aujourd'hui. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un très bon ami, et elle avait gardé la surprise sur son état. Enfilant un pantalon noir et un pull bleu, Jubia se préparait tranquillement. D'ailleurs, à mesure que son ventre grossissait, ses chaussures rétrécissaient. Elle ne parvenait plus à mettre de cuissardes, à peine des bottes. Sa garde-robe avait été revue, bien que ça ne l'enchante pas vraiment de montrer son ventre. Elle avait parfois l'impression de ressembler à une vache, et elle avait bien besoin de Grey pour s'enlever cette idée idiote de la tête. En parlant de Grey, il avait convenu avec elle qu'il ferait de nombreuses missions avant la naissance du bébé pour pouvoir rester avec elle lorsqu'il serait là.

Huit heures trente : elle était presque prête. Elle avait attrapé son gilet noir et noué le cordon sur son ventre. Elle enfila des bottines fourrées et une cape épaisse, sans oublier l'écharpe. L'hiver était là depuis deux bonnes semaines, et les températures avaient chuté. Jubia s'était surprise à être frileuse, alors que la peau fraîche de Grey ne la gênait nullement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais depuis, elle se couvrait jusqu'au nez.

Elle pouvait enfin partir, son sac à main sur l'épaule, direction la gare, direction Oak Town. Jubia avait réussi à persuader son ami de l'attendre chez lui, car elle voulait lui faire la surprise.

Jubia arriva tranquillement chez lui vers neuf heure trente, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la première chose qui l'étonna fut de la voir emmitouflée des pieds à la tête.

« **T'es malade ?** » demanda-t-il en l'invitant à entrer.

« **Non, Jubia n'es pas malade, mais depuis quelques temps, Jubia est plus sensible au froid** » expliqua-t-elle en souriant, tandis qu'elle retirait cape et écharpe.

« **Jubia… T'es… ?!** » marmonna-t-il en voyant le ventre de la demoiselle.

« **Depuis six mois** » répondit-elle, joviale. « **Mais Léon ne devrait pas être aussi surpris, Grey a dit à Jubia que Léon le savait avant tout le monde.** »

« **C'est vrai, mais j'étais pas certain non plus… Surtout que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment.** »

« **Jubia est désolée, il y a eu… beaucoup de choses à préparer. D'ailleurs, Jubia voulait voir Léon pour une raison précise** » dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil. « **Grey et Jubia veulent que Léon soit le parrain du bébé.** »

« **T'es… sérieuse ?** » demanda-t-il, hébété.

« **Oui ! En fait, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour choisir** » expliqua-t-elle en riant. « **Léon est un peu le frère de Grey, alors c'est normal.** »

« **Heu… Je… j'sais pas trop quoi dire…** »

« **Léon est d'accord pour être le parrain ? **»

« **Je… ouais, bien sûr que j'suis d'accord, mais je pensais pas que vous me le demanderiez** » expliqua ce dernier. « **Et je serai parrain d'un garçon ou d'une fille ?** »

« **C'est un mystère pour le moment, ce sera la surprise** » expliqua-t-elle, guillerette.

« **Et t'as quand même attendu six mois pour me dire ça ?** »

« **En fait, Grey voulait envoyer une lettre à Léon, mais Jubia n'a pas voulu. Jubia voulait venir elle-même.** »

« **Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous… J'espère que ça te fatigue pas trop quand même** » dit-il en constatant un léger essoufflement chez son invitée.

« **Non, ça va. Jubia est fatiguée le soir quand le bébé bouge** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **En tout cas, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu le sourire, c'est une bonne chose. Et Grey, il l'a bien pris quand tu lui as dit ?** »

« **C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. En fait, au début Jubia l'a très mal pris, mais rapidement ça a changé. Grey s'en doutait depuis un moment à cause de Léon, alors il avait eu plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Et puis rapidement la guilde l'a su, et Wendy est venue essayer de convaincre totalement Grey et Jubia, et voilà. Elle a réussi, sans compter la guilde qui commençait déjà à élaborer des plans **» expliqua-t-elle en riant. «** Erza s'est même proposée pour être la baby sitter.** »

« **Erza… LA Erza ?** » demanda Léon, n'imaginant pas vraiment la grande et célèbre Titania faire ce genre d'activité.

« **Oui, Erza Scarlet** » confirma son amie.

« **Eh bien, voilà qui est très… étonnant. Et qui est la marraine ?** »

« **Grey et Jubia ne savent pas encore** » admit-elle.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jubia ait envie de chocolat et de chips. Cherchant dans la cuisine, Léon avait trouvé un paquet de chips et cherchait à présent une plaquette de chocolat, chose qui ne courait pas les étagères chez lui. Et finalement, au fin fond d'un placard, il trouva une demi-plaquette de chocolat noir, reste d'une plaquette utilisée pour faire un gâteau, il y a quelques temps.

« **Ça t'arrive souvent, ces envies ? **»

« **Parfois. Le plus ennuyeux, c'est que ça vient d'un coup et qu'on est comme un drogué en manque tant qu'on n'a pas ce qu'on veut** » expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

« **Eh bien, je suis content que tu ais eu ce que tu voulais** » dit-il en l'observant attentivement.

Jubia resta au final toute la journée chez Léon, et une fois l'épisode fringale passée, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre envie, mais s'était endormie deux bonnes heures dans l'après-midi. Léon en avait profité pour ranger un peu sa vaisselle, et ranger sa chambre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire avant l'arrivée de son amie. Et puis à son tour, il s'installa dans le salon et finit par s'endormir en l'observant, aussi paisible.

Elle se réveilla vers dix-huit heures en sursaut. Le bébé venait de lui donner un coup, et pas des plus tendres. Elle réveilla doucement Léon, attrapant sa main pour la poser sur son ventre, sans qu'il ne comprenne. Et là, un nouveau coup.

« **C'est-c'est le bébé ?** » demanda-t-il, émerveillé.

« **Oui, ce n'est pas Jubia !** » dit-elle en riant.

« **Mais, tu sens rien ? J'veux dire, ça te fait pas mal ? **»

« **En général non** » dit-elle en baillant.

« **Et il bouge beaucoup ?** »

« **Léon est comme Grey, vous êtes tous les deux aussi curieux !** » dit-elle en souriant. « **Oui et non, il y a des moments où il bouge plus et d'autres moins.** »

« **T'es pas sympa là, je suis pas comme Grey… Je suis pas bête.** »

« **Grey n'est pas bête** » dit-elle un peu sèchement.

« **Le prend pas mal, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, Grey c'est un peu comme mon frère.** »

Il avait réussi à la radoucir. L'espace d'un instant, il avait presque eu peur de l'avoir froissée avant de repenser aux sautes d'humeurs dont elle lui avait parlé plus tôt dans la journée. Il venait certainement d'en faire les frais.

« **Grey est en mission ?** »

« **Oui, il doit rentrer dans quelques jours** » dit-elle, un peu triste.

« **Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?** » demanda-t-il, sans arrière-pensée.

« **Jubia ne veut pas embêter Léon** » répliqua aussitôt l'invitée.

« **Ça ne m'embête pas, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. Laisse-moi juste prendre ce qu'il faut et je viens avec toi. En plus il fait déjà nuit** » se justifia ce dernier.

« **D'accord.** »

Léon était repartit chez lui le lendemain. Il prenait déjà son rôle de parrain très au sérieux, même si Jubia se doutait qu'il mettait sur le dos du bébé le fait qu'il veuille passer un peu plus de temps avec la maman, et surtout qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Pourtant, contrairement à son habitude, Léon n'avait pas été gênant, ni par ses paroles ni par ses gestes. En y réfléchissant, depuis la dernière fois, il avait certainement abandonné son projet d'évincer Grey pour être avec sa jolie mage sans pouvoirs, et Jubia en était soulagée.

Le temps passait, et la saison aussi. Bientôt, le printemps serait là, même s'il fallait encore attendre deux bons mois. Jubia avait du mal à bouger. Elle s'essoufflait très vite, et Polyussica lui avait ordonné de rester tranquille. Levy l'accompagnait presque partout depuis qu'elle avait perdu l'équilibre sur le chemin de Fairy Hills, du moins lorsque Grey était absent. Son emploi du temps était lassant, et Jubia dormait souvent en journée. Peu de temps, mais souvent. C'était sa manière de rattraper les nuits agitées de son bébé, qui l'empêchaient de dormir.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque les deux filles rentrèrent à Fairy Hills à vitesse réduite, mais Levy avait la patiente nécessaire. Le plus dur était de monter la pente qui menait au dortoir. Grey avait proposé à Jubia de s'installer chez lui, mais elle n'avait pas voulu. Elle avait tout chez elle, et si quelque chose n'allait pas, Erza, Levy, Biska et Kinana n'étaient pas loin, sans compter Wendy lorsqu'elle ne partait pas en mission avec l'équipe de Natsu.

« **Jubia ? Ça va ?** »

« **Oui…** » souffla-t-elle. « **Ca va aller.** »

« **Tu devrais écouter Grey et aller chez lui…** »

« **Levy !** » cria soudainement Jubia en pointant du doigt une étrange forme qui venait d'apparaître derrière elle.

La jeune fille n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'elle avait un chiffon sur le visage, son petit corps collé à celui de l'ombre, et qu'elle était emprisonnée par un bras. Après quelques secondes de débat, Levy n'avait plus aucune réaction, et Jubia paniquait. Elle était tétanisée en se rendant compte que ses pouvoirs étaient toujours endormis. L'ombre la regardait à présent. Elle devait vite partir, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, il y avait une seconde personne, juste devant elle, avec un autre chiffon. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, mais elle devait tenter quelque chose.

Courant comme elle le put, elle poussa le type qui lui barrait la route, mais ce dernier attrapa son bras, tira et l'attira vers lui. C'était terminé.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, vaseuse, elle se sentait perdue et elle avait froid. Clignant des yeux, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et cette odeur étrange dans l'air lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

A côté d'elle, Levy était parfaitement éveillée. Voulant tendre une main vers elle, elle sentit que quelque chose clochait.

« **On est enchaînées** » lui expliqua Levy. « **Comment tu te sens ?** »

« **Etrange** » lâcha-t-elle. « **Où sont Levy et Jubia ? Que se passe-t-il ?** »

« **J'ai peur qu'on ait été capturées pour servir de marchandise** » marmonna-t-elle en désignant du regard d'autres filles.

« **C-comment ?** » demanda Jubia, parfaitement réveillée cette fois, sans comprendre.

« **J'en ai peur… Mais ne t'en fais pas, les autres vont venir nous chercher. Gajeel a un odorat exceptionnel.** »

Levy se voulait rassurante, mais Jubia savait parfaitement qu'elle était tout aussi stressée. Dans cet espèce de hangar froid et humide, il y devait y avoir une bonne centaine de filles.

Impossible de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit, seule la lumière artificielle d'un néon, au centre du plafond, éclairait l'endroit humide.

Jubia semblait être la seule femme enceinte, ce qu'elle trouvait étrange. Elle avait également remarqué que certaines filles étaient plus ou moins immobilisées. Levy pensait qu'il s'agissait de mages dont on avait bridé la magie, comme elle. Aucune des fées ne savait depuis combien de temps elles se trouvaient là, et c'est leur voisine qui les renseigna : deux jours.

Certaines étaient là depuis un bon moment visiblement : les plus maigres.

« **Nous servons de cobaye pour des expériences. Ici il n'y a que des mages, mais parfois on entend des bruits pas loin. Je suppose que c'est un autre hangar avec des filles qui ne savent pas utiliser la magie** » expliqua-t-elle, visiblement fatiguée. « **Ils nous nourrissent peu** » expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard des deux fées. « **De quelle guilde êtes-vous ?** »

« **Fairy Tail** » répondirent les deux amies en même temps.

« **Fai… Fairy Tail ? La guilde qui détruit tout ?** » s'exclama-t-elle.

« **Heu… c'est à peu près ça** » concéda Levy.

« **Je sais que votre guilde est très réputée. Vous pensez qu'ils vont venir nous chercher ?** »

« **Ils vont venir** » répondit aussitôt Jubia. « **Fairy Tail est une grande famille, ils ne laisseront pas Levy et Jubia ici. **»

« **Je l'espère. Je suis ici depuis trois semaines déjà, et ma guilde… n'a pas montré le moindre signe de vie…** »

« **C'est très dur de retrouver les gens** » expliqua la plus petite. « **Mais nous avons des mages très puissants, et avec un odorat exceptionnel. Gajeel, Natsu, Luxus et Wendy sont ce qu'on appelle des Dragon Slayer, comme Rogue et Sting, de Sabertooth.** »

« **Oh oui, j'ai vu leurs exploits lors des grands jeux il y a quelques années. Ils sont si forts que ça ?** »

« **Oui, plus que tu ne le penses** » sourit Levy. « **Jubia ? Ça ne va pas ?** »

« **Ce n'est rien… Le bébé bouge beaucoup aujourd'hui** » expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

« **Tu es la première femme enceinte que je vois ici. D'habitude, ils les mettent dans un endroit pas très loin. Tant que tout est tranquille, tu devrais essayer de te reposer** » dit alors la brune. « **Je suis Hikari. Je viens du Royaume de Stella.** »

« **Je m'appelle Levy, et elle c'est Jubia.** »

Tous les jours, de nouvelles filles arrivaient. Depuis l'arrivée des deux fées, il y avait également des fillettes qui étaient amenées dans l'entrepôt, ainsi que d'autres femmes enceintes. Les plus jeunes avaient à peine quelques années, et les trois amies ne voyaient pas cela d'un très bon œil. Elles savaient que ces petites allaient être utilisées pour d'autres expériences, et la rumeur à propos de Fairy Tail enflait. C'était d'ailleurs le seul espoir auquel se raccrochaient les filles encore présentes.

Un matin, un homme en blanc s'approcha de Jubia, un trousseau à la main. Son masque cachait son visage, et il avait ouvert les menottes de Jubia, qui protesta peu, épuisée, avant de la forcer à le suivre. Levy et les autres filles avaient ordonné qu'on la laisse tranquille, car elle se sentait mal depuis deux jours, mais le type n'en avait que faire et les avait gratifiées d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche rapide, Jubia, épuisée, se trouva devant un autre bâtiment à l'allure de clinique. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Toutes les filles amenées en même temps qu'elle avaient été mises dans une sorte de vestiaire où on leur avait ordonné de se dévêtir pour mettre des vêtements stérilisés. Elles avaient également eu droit à une douche, surveillées partout par des espèces d'infirmières en blouses roses. Jubia était loin d'être enchantée, mais elle préféra ne pas faire de remous pour le moment.

Une fois habillée d'une robe blanche, on lui avait pris le bras pour lui imposer un bracelet avant de la lâcher dans une immense pièce blanche, vaguement décorée, avec un petit jardin intérieur et des chaises... Jubia ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait dans un tel endroit alors qu'elle avait passé plus de deux semaines dans un hangar sordide.

« **Mesdemoiselles, à votre arrivée dans cette maison, un bracelet vous a été remis** » dit une voix masculine dans un hautparleur. « **Sur ce bracelet figure votre matricule. Lorsque vous serez appelées, dirigez-vous vers la porte du fond.** »

« _Remis_ » n'était pas vraiment le bon mot : on les avait forcées à les mettre. Jubia avait d'ailleurs regardé le sien. Elle portait le numéro 01. Quelle chance… C'était certainement dû au fait qu'elle ait été la première à arriver dans cet étrange endroit, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car elle venait d'être appelée.

Sous les regards perçants du personnel, et celui larmoyant des autres filles, apeurées, Jubia s'avança, la tête haute et digne. Il ne fallait pas montrer qu'elle avait peur.

La pièce ressemblait à un cabinet de médecin, ce qui était on ne peut plus étrange. On lui ordonna de s'asseoir, avant qu'un homme ne récite quelques informations sur elle. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui semblait un peu trop renseigné sur elle. Il savait même à combien de semaines de grossesse elle était. Mais Jubia ne dit rien. Elle avait peur, certes, mais elle était fière, et elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Grey et les autres n'allaient certainement plus tarder à présent. Depuis plus de deux semaines, ils avaient certainement mis au point un plan, et puis elle avait essayé de les guider avec la pluie, mais elle ne savait pas si ça avait fonctionné, n'ayant aucune maîtrise sur ses pouvoirs.

« **Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?** »

« **…** »

**« Sais-tu que 20% des femmes mages enceintes meurent lors de l'accouchement ? »** demanda-t-il, calmement. **« Et sais-tu que c'est la faute de cette chose que tu portes ? Ce monstre pompe la magie de sa mère. »**

**« C'est faux ! »** répliqua Jubia, outrée par de tels propos.

**« Non, c'est la pure vérité. Cette chose qui grandit en toi te prend près de 95% de ta magie, et je pense que tu sais comme moi ce que devient un mage sans magie durant un laps de temps trop important : il meurt »** expliqua l'homme, tranchant.

**« Jubia n'est pas faible, Jubia ne laissera pas son bébé être le sujet d'expériences d'un fou ! »**

**« LA FERME ! »** cria-t-il en giflant violement sa ''_patiente_''. **« Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de voir un enfant tuer sa propre mère ! »**

Jubia ne répliqua pas. Elle était à genoux sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Ce spectacle semblait réjouir l'homme, et il semblait s'être calmé.

« **Tu devrais rester docile, sinon je ne pourrai pas mener mon expérience. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas que ce truc soit prématuré, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Un regard noir, et Jubia s'effondra.

« **Je m'en doutais. Cette chose prend la magie, mais aussi l'énergie du spécimen 01. Note à moi-même : une ration quotidienne normale ne suffit pas à satisfaire l'appétit du monstre** » marmonna-t-il avant d'ordonner à deux de ses sbires d'installer Jubia sur le lit médicalisé de la pièce adjacente.

Une infirmière l'examina. Son maître avait précisé qu'elle devait pouvoir supporter les expériences de la semaine suivante.

« **Maître, vous êtes certain que… ?** »

« **Oui, ils ne parviendront pas à nous trouver ici.** »

« **Mais Maître, je croyais que…** »

« **Tu n'as pas besoin de croire, contente-toi d'obéir si tu ne veux pas te retrouver de l'autre côté de l'expérience.** »

Un énorme bruit retentit non loin de là. Des cris de femmes et des bruits de fers. Aussitôt, les deux personnes sortirent de la pièce, laissant Jubia seule et inconsciente, pour se précipiter à l'extérieur.

La bataille avait commencé. Bien que très affaiblies, de nombreuses jeunes filles avaient voulu se joindre au combat, même si personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait autant d'opposants. C'était tout une organisation qu'il fallait combattre, et visiblement tous étaient des mages, et de bons combattants. Certainement bien entrainés à force d'enlever des gens…

« **Levy !** » cria un mage aux longs cheveux noirs.

« **Je suis là !** » répondit-elle dans toute l'agitation.

« **Ça va ?** »

« **Oui, mais ils ont emmené Jubia tout à l'heure ! Je sais pas où ils l'ont emmenée, mais elle n'était pas bien depuis quelques jours…** » expliqua-t-elle, inquiète.

« **Grey est déjà à sa recherche** » expliqua-t-il en l'emportant.

« **Gajeel, laisse-moi, je veux me battre aussi !** » dit-elle en se débattant.

« **Sûre ?** »

« **Oui !** »

Un peu plus loin, Natsu et Erza s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Lucy avait également failli se faire kidnapper, mais Loki était arrivé avant qu'ils ne l'emportent, et même si elle avait été inconsciente un moment, elle n'avait finalement rien subi.

Elle était d'ailleurs également présente, à fond dans le combat contre ceux qui avaient fait du mal à ses amies. Loki, Ariès et Taurus était vraiment corps et âme dans le combat, tout comme Lucy qui se servait également de son fouet.

De son côté, Grey, accompagné de Léon, était à la recherche de sa petite amie. Ils étaient arrivés par le nord, discrètement, et avaient pu observer le manège qui se déroulait entre le hangar et la clinique, non loin de là. Ils avaient été assez étonnés de voir que personne ne soupçonnait rien. Une devanture propre, blanche et entretenue d'hôpital où personne ne va, toujours fermé, dans un quartier pourtant habité.

« **Allons-y.** »

Les deux mages s'étaient discrètement introduis à l'intérieur du bâtiment, volant deux tenues noires pour se faire passer pour des hommes de main, après avoir tabassé leurs deux précédents propriétaires. Il fallait faire attention, ce n'était pas comme pour leurs amis, ici il y avait beaucoup de femmes vulnérables, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre la moindre erreur.

Ils étaient restés discrets, mais ne trouvaient pas la salle qu'ils cherchaient. Ils se doutaient que les filles étaient gardées toutes ensembles dans une pièce, mais pas moyen de la trouver.

« **Je descends.** »

« **J'vais voir dans celle-là et je te rejoins** » répondit Léon.

A chaque étage, il fallait assommer des gardes, le pseudo personnel soignant, et toutes les personnes qu'ils pouvaient croiser. Ils passèrent un étage, puis un autre, puis encore un, et toujours aucune trace de la moindre fille. Ils les avaient pourtant vues entrer ici, les deux mages de glace en étaient certains.

Encore une énième porte qu'ils défoncèrent, et là, le spectacle qu'ils virent était… étrange. Une centaine de femmes étaient alignées, toutes habillées de blanc. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, généralement brunes, de taille moyenne et de corpulence similaire, avec un bracelet au poignet.

« **Vous… vous êtes Fairy Tail ?** » osa demander une fille, tremblante. « **J'vous reconnais, je… je vous ai vus à la lacrymatélé….** »

« **Ouais** » répondit Grey en se relevant.

« **On va vous faire sortir d'ici, suivez-moi** » reprit Léon avant de se rendre compte d'une chose. « **Où est Jubia ?** **Je la vois pas ici… Est-ce que l'une de vous a vu une fille enceinte aux cheveux bleus ?** » demanda Léon d'une voix plus forte.

« **Oui, c'était la n°01. Elle est partie par là** » répondit une autre, beaucoup plus jeune qu'eux.

Elle devait avoir l'âge de Wendy, à peine. Pauvre fille, mais Grey ne s'en soucia pas longtemps. Tandis que Léon les conduisait vers la sortie, le brun ouvrit la porte non verrouillée et tomba sur un cabinet de médecin. Un lieu bien étrange et silencieux. Il s'avança avec précaution, s'attendant à ce qu'un type monte la garde, mais… rien.

« **Jubia…** » marmonna-t-il en voyant une paire de jambes avec la marque de Fairy Tail, derrière un paravent.

Elle était là, sur le sol, les mains sur le ventre, une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Elle ne répondait pas à son nom, elle ne l'entendait pas, et puis après quelques secondes plus rien. Ses mains tombèrent sur le sol, et son visage devint inexpressif.

« **JUBIA ! Réveille-toi !** » demanda le mage, très inquiet.

Il s'était accroupi près d'elle et la secouait doucement, mais aucune réaction. Néanmoins elle respirait, c'était le plus important. Il osait à peine la toucher tant elle semblait fragile, comme si elle était en porcelaine. Sa peau était froide. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la couverture du lit avant de l'enrouler dedans, essayant de ne pas trop la ballotter, puis il l'emporta dehors, fou d'inquiétude. Dans les escaliers, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. La couverture était trempée, et il sentit une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Plus de doute.

« **Grey ? Tu l'as ?** » demanda Léon à l'entrée en faisait sortir les dernières filles.

« **J'crois qu'elle a perdu les eaux…** » marmonna-t-il, hébété.

« **Merde… C'est pas le moment… On est trop loin de Magnolia…** »

« **Si tu penses à Polyussica, elle est ici…** » reprit Grey, percutant par la même occasion ce que voulait dire son ami. « **Je l'emmène.** »

« **J'te couvre** » répliqua Léon en le suivant.

Polyussica s'affairait dans la chambre. A défaut de lieu pour les accueillir, elle avait été obligée d'improviser dans l'hôtel qu'ils occupaient.

« **Apportez-moi de l'eau chaude et beaucoup de serviettes. Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de Luxus également, qu'il se tienne à ma disposition, ainsi que Mirajane** » informa la vieille femme.

Les deux mages de glaces étaient partis à la recherche des personnes demandées, bien qu'aucun des deux ne comprenne ce que pouvait venir faire Luxus dans l'histoire, tandis que Wendy apportait le matériel demandé.

« **Wendy, essaies de la réveiller, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour une césarienne. Je dois avoir de l'adrénaline dans mon sac, une dose devrait suffire.** »

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Jubia ouvrit les yeux, désorientée. Elle commençait à s'agiter avant de voir le visage de Wendy et de ressentir de violentes douleurs.

« **Jubia, calme-toi, Polyussica est là, tu vas accoucher !** » expliqua l'adolescente qui tentait de la rassurer.

« **Jubia… a très mal… **»

« **C'est normal, le bébé ne va plus tarder à venir** » expliqua l'apothicaire au bout du lit.

On frappa à la porte, et Luxus entra suivit de Mirajane, haletants, ainsi que de Grey.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Polyussica ?** » demanda Mirajane.

« **J'ai peur qu'il y ait des complications. Elle est très affaiblie. Luxus servira de défibrillateur en cas de besoin, toi Mirajane tu vas devoir m'assister avec Wendy. Grey, arrange-toi pour la calmer, elle doit garder ses forces.** »

La vieille femme donnait ses ordres, et Grey avait pour mission de la calmer, car l'heure approchait. Le petit-fils du Maître se tenait près de la porte, surveillant cette dernière. Mirajane écoutait attentivement les conseils du médecin sur la procédure à effectuer. Wendy allait surveiller l'état de la mage, en nage.

« **Grey… Jubia a peur… **» dit-elle faiblement, en larmes.

« **Ça va aller…** » répondit-il machinalement.

« **Ne t'en fais pas Jubia, les femmes mettent des enfants au monde depuis la nuit des temps **» dit alors Wendy, qui voyait bien que les deux futurs parents ne savaient pas ce qui allait arriver.

« **Grey, prends sa main, elle va certainement avoir besoin de serrer quelque chose** » dit alors Mirajane en voyant que les contractions se rapprochaient.

Un premier cri de douleur, puis un second et un ordre : « **Pousse !** »

La douleur était insupportable, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait broyé la main de son petit-ami, mais il ne s'en souciait pas : il sentait la poigne de la bleue faiblir et il n'aimait pas ça.

« **Encore, je vois la tête** » dit la femme aux cheveux roses. « **C'est bon, je la tiens. Encore une fois, il ne reste que le corps à sortir.** »

Pas assez fort, le bébé ne sortait pas. Malgré les encouragements de Grey, de Wendy et de Mirajane, Jubia était épuisée. Elle essayait, mais rien n'y faisait. Polyussica n'avait pas eu le choix, tirant doucement sur les épaules du bébé, elle réussit à le sortir après quelques minutes.

« **C'est une fille** » dit-elle en confiant le bébé qui criait à Mirajane.

« **Polyussica, Jubia ne va pas bien !** » intervint Wendy.

Jubia ouvrit les yeux, très fatiguée. Elle reconnaissait sa chambre, les rideaux bleus, la peinture assortie, mais quelque chose lui manquait. Les mains sur le ventre, elle comprit ce qui lui manquait : son bébé. Certes, elle avait encore un ventre un peu arrondi, mais pas autant qu'il ne le devrait, comme si elle était revenue à l'époque des cinq mois.

Elle se redressa difficilement, vêtue de cette jolie nuisette noire que Grey aimait tant la voir porter, avant de se lever. Elle vacillait, mais ce silence était inquiétant, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Tout était comme d'habitude, sauf le salon. Malgré la lumière tamisée par un rideau noir improvisé, Grey était assis dans le fauteuil. Elle s'approcha, anxieuse, puis elle entendit un bruit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« **Grey… ?** » dit-elle faiblement en s'approchant.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vivement avant de sourire, sans se lever cependant.

« **Comment tu te sens ?** »

« **Jubia est encore un peu fatiguée** » dit-elle en s'approchant encore un peu.

Et soudain, elle comprit pourquoi Grey ne bougeait pas, pourquoi il souriait, et quel était cet étrange bruit. Il tenait son bébé dans les bras et elle était visiblement très occupée à boire son biberon.

« **C'est… ?** » demanda-t-elle, émerveillée, en s'approchant.

« **Une vraie gloutonne** » plaisanta le papa. « **Tu veux la prendre ?** »

« **Oui !** » s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

« **Assieds-toi alors, tu tiens à peine debout, tu n'aurais même pas dû te lever** » lui reprocha-t-il doucement.

Obéissante, elle prit place dans le canapé, impatiente de tenir enfin son bébé, sa petite fille.

« **Comme t'étais pas en état… je l'ai appelée Ultear** » précisa-t-il en lui déposant le bébé dans les bras.

« **Ça lui va bien** » sourit-elle en tenant le biberon. « **Grey, depuis combien de temps… ?** »

« **Une semaine. Tu nous as fait très peur, tu sais ?** »

« **Jubia est désolée…** »

« **Idiote… Tu n'y es pour rien !** » répliqua Grey en s'installant à côté d'elle. « **J'aurais pas dû aller en mission, surtout. **»

« **Si Grey n'était pas venu, Ultear ne serait pas là, et Jubia non plus** » rétorqua la maman avant de changer de sujet, « **Jubia a pensé à une marraine : Meldy.** »

« **Hum… Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle ne serait pas une mauvaise marraine, mais tu as pensé au fait qu'elle soit dans une guilde indépendante ?** »

« **Jubia sait qu'Erza voit souvent Gérard. Il suffirait de passer par Erza pour la prévenir !** »

« **Attends, Erza… Gerard… ensembles ?!** » demanda le brun, stupéfait.

« **Oui, c'est Erza qui l'a dit à Jubia il y a un moment.** »

« **Dans ce cas je m'incline, mais à une condition : tu me fais plus de peur pareille** » ordonna-t-il.

« **Jubia ne peut pas promettre, mais Jubia fera attention.** »

« **De toute façon, je ne partirai pas avant un moment.** »

Jubia ne préféra pas débattre pour le moment, car elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu avec son bébé et son petit-ami. Oh oui, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux avec sa fille dans les bras, et elle aurait largement le temps d'expliquer à Grey qu'Ultear, celle qui était décédée quelques années plus tôt, était liée à leur histoire, celle de Grey, de Léon, de Meldy et la sienne, et qu'elle tenait à ce que ce lien ne s'efface pas.

« **Grey, raconte à Jubia. Comment Grey s'est débrouillé ?** »

« **C'est simple : Lucy et Erza sont passées à tour de rôle pour m'aider. Biska est également venue pour les biberons. **»

« **Oh…** »

« **Ne t'en fais pas, tout s'est bien passé. Et puis tu avais besoin de repos, et tu en as encore besoin d'ailleurs. Si tu voyais ta tête…** » dit-il en riant doucement.

« **Ce n'est pas drôle !** »

« **Je préfère en rire qu'en pleurer, maintenant que tout va mieux** » expliqua-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. « **Je te la laisse un peu, tu dois avoir faim toi aussi.** »

« **Un peu, mais Jubia préfère rester avec Grey et Ultear** » dit-elle en marmonnant.

« **Tu m'auras pour toi tout l'après-midi quand elle dormira !** » dit-il en s'éloignant dans la cuisine.

Une semaine était encore passée. Jubia avait retrouvé une certaine forme, et elle passait tout son temps à observer sa fille. Grey se sentait d'ailleurs un peu délaissé, mais il la comprenait, et puis finalement, après ce petit temps d'adaptation, ils avaient trouvé leurs marques, se relayant pour s'occuper de la petite. Ils avaient également décidé de partir à la guilde aujourd'hui. Il fallait la présenter officiellement, après tout.

A leur arrivée, la plupart des membres avaient les yeux ronds. Beaucoup avaient eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais à part de rares personnes, peu de monde savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé là-bas.

Un attroupement s'était formé à leur arrivée, leur posant nombre de questions, et le premier curieux était le Maître.

« **Comment elle s'appelle ? Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ? J'peux la prendre ?** »

« **Elle s'appelle Ultear et… pour le moment, on doit avoir à peu près tout ce qu'il faut** » répondit Jubia en la confiant au Maître, tandis que Grey se dirigeait vers le bar. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu ici, et ça lui avait un manqué.

« **Kana, j'te préviens, pas de conneries alcoolisées avec la petite** » prévient Grey en voyant le regard intéressé de cette dernière.

« **Quoi ? J'vais pas lui faire boire d'alcool ! Je suis pas irresponsable non plus !** » se défendit-elle.

« **Mouais… Pas touche.** »

« **Hum ! Je demanderai à Jubia !** »

« **Elle te la laissera pas non plus. Elle est pire que moi.** »

La journée fut rythmée par les pleurs de l'enfant, les biberons, les langes, et les petites siestes dans les bras de ses nombreuses tantes et oncles, qui en étaient gaga.

« **Ça me donnerait presque envie d'en avoir un !** » avait même dit Erza, à la surprise de tous.

« **C'est vrai qu'elle est assez calme pour un bébé** » continua Lucy.

« **Oui, elle ne fait pas encore ses nuits, mais on en est pas loin : elle se réveille une ou deux fois seulement** » expliqua Jubia.

« **Et où dort ce petit ange ?** » demanda Biska qui s'était approchée, toute souriante.

« **Avec Grey et Jubia, entre nous.** »

« **Elle n'a pas de lit ?** » demanda aussitôt Lucy.

« **Hum… non, pas encore.** »

« **C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle fait presque ses nuits si tôt** » expliqua Biska. « **Je peux te donner le lit d'Asuka si tu veux, elle ne dort plus dedans depuis un bon moment.** »

Les conversations allaient bon train, le calme était revenu, et la fête allait de nouveau battre son plein, enfin… lorsque la petite ne serait plus là, pour ne pas la gêner.

**FIN**


End file.
